


blow us all away

by rikubraveheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Beta Read, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: “Let’s backtrack a little. You don’t want to take over Stark Industries?”She wipes her face and shakes her head.“Why hadn’t you said anything?” he asks.“Because it’s whateveryoneexpects me to do. My teachers, the tabloids, you, mom,” she says. “She looks at me and I know she sees dad. I don’t know how to tell her I don’t want to be like him.”Or, when the weight of the Stark legacy on her shoulders starts bringing Morgan down, Peter is there to lend her a helping hand and be the older brother she needs.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	blow us all away

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is actually very out of my comfort zone because I usually stick to videogame fanfiction, but I love the MCU (specifically, irondad content) to pieces and Peter and Tony hold my whole heart on their hands. I love the thought of Peter acting as Morgan's big brother after Tony's dead and I _know_ he'd be awesome at it.
> 
> Disclaimer: this fic isn't beta read and I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for any major grammar mistakes.
> 
> That said, I'll leave you all with the fic.
> 
> My Twitter: [@rikubraveheart](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart)

Something’s wrong with Morgan.

That’s Peter’s first thought after picking up his pseudo little sister from school. Usually, she’d be thrilled to spend the afternoon with him, something they rarely get to do ever since he graduated MIT and became head of the R&D department at Stark Industries. He simply hasn’t learnt to balance his life as a full-time Avenger and SI employee yet.

But today, the thirteen-year-old is strangely silent. Normally she would already be talking his ear off about her day, in her usual excited manner. Instead, she sits on the passenger seat of his car with her stare fixated in an indefinite point outside the window.

“How was your day?” he asks, hoping to kickstart the conversation himself.

“It was fine.” 

Something is  _ definitely  _ wrong, he thinks. Morgan Stark does  _ not _ do short answers. Give her space to talk and she will become an unstoppable chatterbox, no matter what. Even in her worst days, there’s nothing that can make her shut up. When that one kid named Charlotte had been giving her a hard time at school (something Pepper had taken care of immediately) she had complained non-stop.

Whatever happened must’ve been really bad.

He sends her a sideways glance and says, “Okay Morgie, fess up. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” So, they’re down to single word answers now.

Peter’s becoming increasingly more worried, if that’s possible. This kind of behaviour… he’s only seen her behave this way one day a year, on the anniversary of Tony’s death.

He drops it, though. She has Tony’s stubbornness, so he knows he won’t get her to talk unless she wants to. He rather focuses on giving her the best brother-sister afternoon he can and hopes she will open up to him in her own time.

Even if he really  _ really _ wants to ask what happened.

“Well, what do you want to do today then?” he asks instead.

Morgan finally looks at him with a weak smile on her face and says, “How do you feel about baking?”

Knowing them, it’s going to end in chaos. The two of them doing something together is already a recipe for disaster on its own, anyway.

As per Morgan’s request, they spend a lot of the afternoon baking and making a mess of everything. He knows he’s probably going to have to clean it up later (Pepper will  _ make _ him once she sees the state the kitchen is in), but it’s a fair trade for seeing his sister laugh and smile like that.

It’s like the silent Morgan from before hadn’t been there at all. Everything is fine until he makes a suggestion.

“Do you fancy going down to the lab while this bakes? It won’t be done for another hour,” he says.

The change is immediate. The smile disappears from her face as she says, “No.” 

Her tone is sharp and she avoids looking at Peter. “You sure? I’m working on some  _ really _ cool prototypes for the R&D department,” he says, trying to ignore the sudden change in the air of the room.

“I don’t want to go to dad’s  _ stupid _ lab, okay?!” she yells. Then, she storms out of the room before he has the time to say anything.

It’s clear he messed up, but he doesn’t even know what he did to get this reaction out of her. He waits a few minutes, hoping Morgan will calm down and come back on her own, but she doesn’t.

“FRIDAY, can you tell me where Morgan is right now?” he asks.

“Morgan is currently locked inside her room,” answers the AI.

He thanks her and makes his way to the girl’s room. He knocks on the door and gets no response.

“Morgan, I know you’re in there. Open the door, please?” He gets no response. He can hear her agitated breathing thanks to his enhanced senses. “I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

A few seconds later he hears her sit up and tell FRIDAY to unlock the door. He opens it to find her huddled up on her bed. Morgan is small, has always been, but now with her tear-stained and red face from crying and in the darkness of her room, she looks smaller than ever.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she says, still not looking up.

He sits on the edge of her bed, not wanting to invade her space when she’s still in clear distress. “It’s okay Mongoose, I just want to know what’s wrong. I want to help.”

“It’s stupid,” she finally says. “Today at school we were talking about what we want to do in the future, and the teacher kept talking about how much like my father I am and how much good I’m gonna do. He didn’t even let  _ me _ talk about what  _ I _ want.”

Peter’s face falls. He knows it must be hard for her, to constantly be compared to a father she barely knew and reminded of the heavy legacy that falls on her shoulders. “Don’t let that teacher make you feel pressured. I know you’re gonna be great. You shouldn’t even be worrying about this yet, anyway. It will be a  _ long _ time before you take over the company.”

He knows instantly that he has said something wrong once more.

“But I don’t  _ want _ to take over the company!” she yells, again. “People keep talking about how great my dad was, earth’s mightiest hero, and they keep expecting me to be like him but I’m  _ not _ ! I can’t even remember him!”

Peter hears his own heart break. Deep down he knew that Morgan couldn’t remember Tony, the same way he can’t remember his parents. He knew, but he didn’t want to think about it. Because it’s unfair that he gets to remember him but his actual daughter doesn’t.

He sits beside Morgan and tugs her close to his chest as she keeps yelling. “Earth’s greatest hero? Well, if he was so good, why did he leave? He was supposed to be this strong, amazing superhero and yet he  _ left  _ me. He left me and now everyone expects me to be the next him but I don’t know if I can, let alone want to!”

Through Peter’s mind flashes an image, of a card he received years ago and he still secretly keeps in his wallet at all times. 

_ To the next Tony Stark, I trust you. _

He knows how that pressure feels.

“I’m so  _ so  _ sorry, Morgan. If I could bring him back for you, I would. But the only thing I can do for you is telling you that your dad loved you, and didn’t want to leave you, and if he were here he would kick that teacher’s ass for putting pressure on you,” he tells her, hugging her close as some more tears escape her eyes. “I’m sure he’s looking out for you, wherever he is, and he must be so proud of his little girl.”

She sniffles. “I’m not a little girl.” 

He lets her go after a bit and sits cross-legged in front of her. “Let’s backtrack a little. You don’t want to take over Stark Industries?”

She wipes her face and shakes her head.

“Why hadn’t you said anything?” he asks.

“Because it’s what  _ everyone _ expects me to do. My teachers, the tabloids, you,  _ mom _ ,” she says. “She looks at me and I know she sees dad. I don’t know how to tell her I don’t want to be like him.”

Peter sighs. “Morgan… She looks at you and she sees her precious daughter who she loves very much. She doesn’t see Tony. Of course you remind her of him, you look so alike and sometimes you do things that remind her, and all of us, of who he was, but I can assure you that your mom loves you for who you are.  _ I  _ love you for who you are.”

Morgan smiles weakly at him. “I love you too.”

He smiles, relieved. “So, if you don’t want to get into the industry, what is it that you wanna do?”

“I’m not really sure yet,” she admits. “I like artsy stuff, but I’m not sure of what I want to do in the future.”

“That’s fine, too,” he assures her. “Whatever you decide to do, it’ll be great, and you’ll blow us all away with it. Tony’s past… it’s not your future, Morgan. You can be whatever you want to be, and Tony will be proud of you anyway. He already is.”

“Thanks, Peter. You’re the best big brother I could have ever asked for,” she says. “I’m sure dad is proud of you, too.”

This takes him by surprise. He hugs her and ruffles her hair. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“I still don’t know how I’m supposed to tell mom about this, though. I don’t want her to be disappointed,” she says.

“I’ll be by your side, but I can assure you she won’t be disappointed in you for following your dreams. If it makes you feel better, we can give her one of those delicious cupcakes we just baked. No one could be mad after eating something that delicious,” he tells her.

Suddenly, both of their eyes widen.

“Oh shit,” she says. And he can’t even bother to scold her for her language because he’s too busy running to the kitchen to take the cupcakes out of the oven.

In the end, they’re charred, and Morgan and Peter can’t help but laugh at Pepper’s face as she takes a bite out of them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what canon has in store for Morgan (if they have anything planned at all) but I think the idea of her wanting to find her own path outside her father's legacy and having conflicting feelings about him (something that happens to actual children who lose their parents at a young age irl) is an amazingly interesting concept that should be explored.
> 
> Again, here's my Twitter: [@rikubraveheart](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart). It's mostly videogames (specifically square enix), but I thought I'd link it anyway.


End file.
